If Fools were Foolish
by raindropz
Summary: What if Akkarin had decided to make Regin his novice? AkkXSon Runs slightly alongside the books. Takes place from the Novice, past is just the same as in MG. Read and Review please!
1. First impressions

Hello all you BMT fans!! Hope you enjoy this fanfic, but it may take me some time to update. I have already written out most of this story, but by hand, it is taking up over 40 A4 sheets with my minute writing, and I'm no touch typer! Please be patient, and enjoy!

* * *

´•..·´•.·First Impressions´•..·´•.·

Rothen didn't want to admit that he knew Sonea was scared. He was sure she already knew. As they lined up and waited to enter the hall, Sonea looked at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and gestured in front as the doors were opening.

"_Ah, it was so long ago since I was in that position," _Rothen thought to himself. They entered and Rothen found that he was expected to leave Sonea at that point. He put a hand on her shoulder, guided her to the back of a long line of 'to be' novices and went to join Dannyl in the stands.

"Ah, its so nice watching all these young people," Dannyl said. "It makes you feel so much older, so much more mature." Rothen shook his head with a smile.

"When you're my age, you'll feel a lot different." Dannyl opened his mouth to make a retort but was hushed as Lord Osen began to speak.

As he started to read out the list of names, Rothen relaxed for the first time. "_I hope they accept her,_" Rothen thought. "_Well, at least this will still be another interesting year."_

Sonea watched Lord Osen, trying not to behave as if she was scared. The dress Rothen had given her was annoying, and she was careful not to trip as she entered the guildhall. One novice turned and saw her. He smiled at her. Surprised, Sonea smiled back. His smile turned to a sneer and he turned back again. "_Well, that's one I'll have to look out for," _Sonea thought. She waited patiently until her name was called. She moved forwards as instructed and could not help noticing all the parents whispering. She pretended not to see them.

"Now for special guardianships. Does anyone wish to become a guardian for a novice?"

"I do." Rothen stepped out. "I wish to become the guardian of Sonea." The crowd tittered. Rothen smiled warmly at Sonea.

"Does anybody else?" Osen looked around expectantly.

"Actually, yes." A deep voice rang out around the large room. Every eye had turned to stare at the figure clothed in black, sitting in the highest centre chair. Sonea instantly recognised him as the man she had seen with a servant. A mixture of shock and confusion must have crossed her face, as the High Lord's eyes instantly flickered over to hers. Sonea's heart fluttered with fear as she struggled to meet his hard gaze. As she looked away, his mouth curled up at one corner, and he looked away, choosing to rest his chin on his pale long fingers.

"I wish to become the guardian of Regin."

"Out of my way, High Lord's novice coming through!" Regin of Winar made his way through the empty path of novices he had made, announcing himself loudly for all to hear. Sonea was already in the classroom, waiting for him and the other novices to arrive.

Already every being in the Guild was aware of the special guardianship the High Lord had chosen, though it would not have travelled as fast if Regin hadn't boasted about it to every person he met, regardless of whether he had done so before or not.

Finally, after stopping to boast a little more, Regin had arrived at the classroom. Sonea, by her place next the window watched in amusement as Regin settled himself in the middle chair and as every other first year novice crowded around him. They gazed at him in wonder, which was exactly what he wanted. He looked around, giving them all a reassuring smile of an experienced man.

"Don't worry. You'll become as important as me eventually. Well, most of you that is." He sneered at Sonea, who quickly averted her gaze to outside.

"That one over there is to disgusting to be important," he spat disgustedly. The others laughed and made noises of agreement, the pretended that they could smell rubbish.

Sonea was frustrated, but there was nothing she could do but ignore them, and thank Rothen he had taught her control. "_If he hadn't, I would have blown them all up by now." _she thought.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the entrance of Lord Elben. As he began to talk and draw a complicated diagram on the bored, Sonea leaned her head on her hand and stared out of the window.

She had been trying to watch her step ever since she had found out that the man she saw performing black magic was the High Lord. After just a month of lessons she understood that one move in the wrong direction could cost her a lot.

Too much.

Sonea also realised that the more she aggravated Regin, the higher the chance that he would tell Akkarin. She would rather not draw more attention to herself than necessary. But it was hard to get by a single day without Regin saying _something_ that related to her background. She didn't mind the insults, but it was just a matter of time…

"Sonea, I'm waiting," Lord Elben looked exasperatedly at Sonea. Sonea blankly stared back at him.

"Yes, Lord Elben?" she asked politely. He sighed.

"Sonea, you were daydreaming. Again." Regina and his new found follower's sniggered in the background.

"Sorry Lord Elben." Sonea frowned as she stared at the diagram. Rothen had already taught her this, and there was only one possible question he could have asked.

Sonea answered his question fully and correctly to the surprise of him and all the students.

Lord Elben sighed again.

"Actually, yes, that is the correct answer." Regin glared ferociously at Sonea, the look on his face unnerving Sonea. It was obvious he was going to be getting his own back. Soon.

Leaving the classroom late at the end of the day, Sonea walked down the corridor to the Novices Quarter. She had had to stay behind because Lord Elben wanted to talk to her about her daydreaming.

Surprise hit her suddenly as before her eyes Regin stepped out, blocking her path. Hr was being followed by a large number of novices. "_So he has already used his position to gain followers." _Thought Sonea. _"As long as they don't start using-" _Regin sneered and without speaking began to attack her with magic. The other novices laughed and joined in.

"_Great," _thought Sonea. _"They've started using magic."_

Sonea's warrior skills were very limited, and considerably worse as she was reluctant to actually fight.

Sonea was more shocked to find out that Regin was surprisingly good at the warrior skills, definitely better than she supposed. How had he become so good?

"Lord Balkan has given me some great tips on how to deal with people like you," boasted Regin.

So that was it.

"Pity your own guardian, the most powerful warrior in the Guild doesn't want to give you lesson," Sonea retorted. Regin's face went dark with fury, but Sonea didn't notice. She was focusing on keeping her shield up. She was easily losing her power quickly against so many novices, and did not want to fight back, so when her shield began to waver, a strong strike hit her in the chest, making her gasp and fall to the floor.

If she had thought that this was Regin's only intention, she was wrong. They continued to attack her, Sonea not bothering to stand up any more, but curling in a ball on the floor, waiting for them to grow tired of their game. Her forehead touched the cold stone as she, exhausted, waited for silence.

* * *

Et voila! review review review!!! 


	2. First change

I'm back! read and review!!

* * *

´•..·´•.·First Change´•..·´•.·

For days and months after, Sonea was waylaid after lessons as she tried to make a safe return back to her room. She tried countless different routes, but at least one novice was always waiting for her, their arms crossed and smiling slyly as they called the other novices and once again Sonea was trapped, staring at them in disbelief and annoyance at their persistence.

At every encounter she would put up a strong shield, and wait for them to either grow bored or for her shield to disappear. The latter usually ran out.

What Sonea didn't understand was how they always managed to find a corridor that was never intruded. Not one magician had even walked in on their attacks once, and they had been doing so for quite a while.

Due to her lack of concentration and her constant exhaustion, Sonea's marks were beginning to go down, while Regin's went up with his smug attitude. Sonea could barely keep awake as the teachers started new things she had not learnt, but that she should be listening to.

And at the end of most of these days, she would go back to meet yet more exhaustion, until they stopped when it became too boring to strike a girl who did not retaliate, and she would stumble outside, barely able to support herself, and sodden through as it rained and she was too weak to make a shield.

One set of eyes noticed her as she staggered back every day, as he looked absent mindedly up from the book he held open in his pallid fingers, and out of the window he was standing by, and stared at her, the corner of his mouth curling up at one side.

"She is stronger by far than any one expected," he said to himself. "But no one will discover that if she does not catch up on her work. He closed the book and looked at the slight figure thoughtfully. Unless…

The sun glared through the window in between the gaps in the curtain. Sonea was awoken by a loud rapid knocking on her door.

She had been facing the novices and Regin for 3 months now, and her situation had barely improved. Although she could not hold them off for longer, the stronger she became, the more followers Regin gathered. Sonea was sure that some of her teachers had noticed the connection between her and Regin, her flunking marks and his excellent ones, but nobody dared to involve the high Lord. If the High Lord had not noticed, then neither had the teachers.

Furthermore, it had been noted that Regin did not have much to do with guardian. There was a spare room in his residence for a novice, but Regin stayed in the Quarters. Whether this was because Akkarin had made him, or because he wanted to be closer to Sonea so he could torment her, people had yet to decipher. Many discussed in secretive whispers about how they would not be surprised if Novice and High Lord simply 'drifted apart'.

Sonea drowsily put on a dressing gown and opened the door.

A servant stood outside, and he bowed hurriedly. When he spoke he looked to the ground.

"Excuse me milady but you're to see Director Jerrik immediately. I wouldn't have woken you, but I thought that-"

"Don't worry," assured Sonea. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She closed the door and hurriedly began to dress. The servant was right. She had overslept. Usually she was an early riser, but the night before she had been extremely tired, she had had to defend herself against 20 novices.

Questions began to fire up in her head. What did the Director want so early, before lessons had begun? Had she failed all of her tests? Was she going to be expelled? Sonea was finding it hard to concentrate, and holding her breath; she forced all speculative questions out of her head and walked out of her room to see the Director.

Director Jerrik drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. He hated these sort of meetings. Whatever happened, god new or bad news, somebody always seemed to cry. Sometimes it was just to move a lesson, or change a teacher, but a pupil, or even a teacher usually managed to shed a tear about it.

As for this meeting, Jerrik was rather confused. He had been directly told about the urge of a certain magician to help a certain novice, but he couldn't really see the point in it. Sonea was being bullied; every creature knew that, but so what? Wasn't 'Novice Life' supposed to be like that? But this news was going to be big. _As soon as she gets here._

A knock on the door diverted him from his thoughts. She was finally here. Opening the door with his power, he watched as Sonea nervously stepped in and bowed.

"Director Jerrik. You asked to see me."

"Sonea. Sit sown." He replied sternly. Sonea did so, folding her hands on her lap.

Sonea was scared. The possibilities of her being there were unending. Her mind was in turmoil as she stared at the Director, waiting for him to speak. She was unaware that her large dark eyes seemed to be scaring the director himself slightly. He cleared his throat hurriedly.

"Well, Sonea, many here in the guild have noticed that your school work is going seriously downhill. We do not think that recently you have been trying as hard as you could or should. Many magicians have been debating what to do about it, but no action was taken until this morning. The High Lord has requested that you start extra warrior classes. Your grades in this subject are hardly satisfactory, and so he believes that a lesson one night at least a week, taught by him, may help you sufficiently.

WHAT?

If Sonea was expecting odd news, this was nothing like it. Panic started to bubble up in her head. If she spent so much time with him, was he going to discover that she knew his secret? Or worse, did he already know? How would Regin react to finding out that his guardian was giving her lessons? Did Akkarin know that she was being attacked by novices every day? If so, how was this going to help her? She wasn't going to strike back.

This must mean that the High Lord thought she was weak, a silly slum who couldn't defend herself.

The Director coughed, bringing her back to earth.

"Well, your classes start tonight at the seventh hour, in the Arena." He shifted some papers on his desk and looked up.

"Yes, I think that's all he wanted be to say. You may go to your first class." Sonea bowed and hurried out of the room.

The Director was faintly amused. This news could have been terrific or terrible, and she didn't cry.

How odd.

* * *

oooo slight cliffie there..next chappies coming...in due time... 


	3. Him

Alrighty.. this ones a short chapter. Please review!!

* * *

´•..·´•.·_'Him'´•..·´•.·_

Sonea walked nervously into the Arena. There was roughly a minute left before it became 7, and as she stepped onto the hard ground her stomach quivered with nerves.

She had been in the Arena before, but never with _him_.

That is, if he decided to come. Sonea took a deep breath and was surprised to feel quite confident. _It's just a lesson,_ she told herself. _Many would give all their possessions for a chance to have a lesson with the famously powerful High Lord._

10 seconds…

Sonea began to pace the edge of the Arena until she had almost no troubles as her back faced the entrance, her concentration on her feet.

Suddenly, Sonea heard a shuffle coming from behind her. Moths of being tormented by Regin and years of living in the slums had made her wary of the slightest noises. Expecting the worst, she hastily put up a strong shield.

It was the right thing to do. Split seconds later, she felt a weak strike hit her shield.

_Regin,_ she thought. The High Lord would never be so weak. She wheeled round, expecting to see the sneering face of Regin, surrounded by other novices. Instead, she stared in horror at the pale face which looked at her.

Akkarin.

He stopped his strikes to regard her with a sever expression.

"Well, it is nice to know that your reflexes are all up to standard." He called from the entrance of the arena. Sonea bowed.

"High Lord." She didn't move however from her position at the other end of the Arena. Akkarin nodded.

"Good evening." Reaching up, he unfastened his cloak at the neck and set it on the ground beside him. I seemed as if he had been out of the guild, probably visiting the King or attending to business in Kyralia. His black robes billowed around him in the passing wind. Sonea had to admit it was quite impressive, but her scepticism won out.

_Is this what they call flamboyancy? _She asked herself while inspecting her shoes. She looked up to find Akkarin regarding her closely, a faint smile curling his lips.

"Indeed, flamboyancy has been known to be many a great mans weakness," he said, walking in impossibly long strides so that he was now facing opposite her, but still some distance away.

Sonea stared in wonder. So this was the power of the High Lord.

"Don't worry. I won't read you surface thoughts again," he assured her. His expression then turned hard and serious.

"I have noticed that you greatest talent seems to be shielding. Do not think that Regin's actions have gone unnoticed. But I would like to know why you only ever shield." _So he knew _thought Sonea. _Then why does he want to teach me to defend myself better? Surely he does not pity me? I do not want his pity._ Akkarin sighed.

"You are much stronger than you think. To be able to last for so long against so many novices, without any particular training is quite an achievement. You could easily defeat Regin with barely any of your potential power. But you will not get far if you shield only. Now. I want you to strike as hard as you can at the Arena barrier…"

* * *

more coming soon! 


	4. Surprises

Here we have it- this is taking me some time to type up, so I apologise for any future delays.

Also, I want to hereby give a big thanks to ennacooper, who has been my chief reviewgiver and idea helpercomeupper for my original story :D Thanks!

* * *

´•..·´•.·Surprises´•..·´•.·

Sonea walked back slowly to the novices Quarters late at night, feeling the cool breeze ruffle her hair. It was now many weeks since her first Warrior lesson with the High Lord, and she was beginning to see some advantages. First of all, the nights spent training guaranteed her a Regin free trip back to her room, as most of the time the High Lord was too near by and Sonea was to late arriving for them to bother. At the moment, it seemed as if almost every novice in the guild was against her.

Sonea sighed as she stopped to sit down on one of the benches.

It wasn't her fault that she came from the slums, or that she was powerful, more powerful than all those in her class. Just because she was not born with a silver spoon in her mouth, or because she had no parents, didn't mean that she was a different species.

Sonea wistfully stared up at the large moon that hung overhead. She was sure that Novice life was supposed to be fun. Rothen had told her that it was the greatest time of his life.

Whilst Akkarin had taught her many things in his lessons for which she was immensely grateful for, and while her power had increased so that she could remain for large periods of time without losing her shield against so many novices, Sonea still refused to retaliate. It was a fact that was obviously annoying Akkarin. What surprised Sonea more however was that he seemed to know everything that went on. He knew how many novices fought her those nights, and how long she could withstand them.

But he never stopped it.

Instead, she was left to deal with it alone.

Usually, Sonea would never allow this sort of self pity. But today was different. Today was her 18th birthday. Regin had had his birthday a few months before, and the response from his parents was sickeningly large. He boasted for weeks after about all of his presents, most of which included gold. Sonea had told no one of her birthday, not even Rothen. In return, she had received nothing.

So why was she sad?

Forcing herself to stop thinking, she made her way back to her room. After releasing the bind on her door, she opened it to discover with surprise that there was a small parcel lying on her bed. How had it got there? Closing her door she sat down and picked up the parcel. There was a note underneath.

_Hai Sonea!_

_Hope you have a wonderful birthday! I would have given this to you personally, but 'you-know-the-man' has been keeping me busy. Don't worry about the expense, you could say that I had some 'inside funding' Hope the gorin are treating you well_

_Cery._

_Mind your back._

Sonea was puzzled. Mind your back? What was there to worry about that Cery knew of? Cery would never warn her like that, especially not when they both thought the Guild one of the safest places around. Putting that aside, she opened the parcel.

It was a ring, made of silver which encased a blood red ruby in the centre. Sonea supposed it was a ruby, she had never known much about jewels, being to poor to ever be near them.

Where had Cery gotten the money to afford this? How was she ever going to repay him?

A large yawn coming from Sonea told her that it would be better for her to go to sleep.

Placing the ring and the note on her table, she turned of the light and went to bed.

High Lord Akkarin was incredibly confused. What confused him more was the fact of why he was confused in the first place.

For some odd reason, he had decided to involve himself in the lives of novices. It was the first time he had ever done so since being a novice himself. What had compelled him to choose Regin, Regin of all people, who was a bully and a selfish creature? He wasn't even powerful. He had heard the large amount of rubbish that this boy could spout out, and surely this boy was going to tarnish his reputation.

Not that it terribly mattered.

Plan A.

If it was the first thing he did, Akkarin was going to drop him as a novice as soon as possible. It wouldn't be too difficult, as Regin was bound to transgress the rules enough so he would force him away.

He paused from his letter writing and laid his pen on the table. If that succeeded, what then? Would he take another novice instead?

No. This was too much trouble for him. He should be worrying about more important matters, ones which lay outside of the guild.

But he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking.

So, not only had he taken a novice, but then he had found himself teaching another lessons in the warrior arts! Her work had been failing, and she was being bullied, but she wasn't exactly his novice, so why did it matter to him so much? Wasn't it Rothen's job to do something about it? Even though he hadn't.

And Akkarin himself hadn't exactly stopped it.

But there was good reason for that. Regin was the best teacher she had, better than him. Facing such a large number of novices night after night was going to make her powerful, more powerful probably than most of her teachers- but not him.

What annoyed Akkarin unbearable was that she was so reluctant to attack back. Was it pride? Whatever it was, she refused to tell him.

Plan B.

Find out why she hated the warrior arts so much, and convince her otherwise. The warrior arts were interesting; he had chosen to follow them.

The High Lord stopped his thoughts abruptly. Why did she matter so much? She was just a slum girl.

Just a slum girl?

Akkarin smiled grimly and picked up his pen.

He had no right to blame her for her background.

After all, his was no better.

Sonea trudged to the Arena, dreading every moment. The High Lord had requested that another lesson took place, just two days after the last. He had explained that he would not be able to make the next, so it would be moved.

There were very rare occasions of bliss when Sonea would receive a message from Takan that the High Lord was unable to attend. These happy moments were short lived however, as a free evening meant only one thing for Regin. Sonea was grateful for these lessons, but they were still not going anywhere. He could teach her every form of magic possible, but she still would not use it against her real enemies. And Akkarin still had yet to discover why that was.

She lingered near the entrance of the Arena, lost in her thoughts. It had become a common practise for her to keep her new ring in her pocket, as jewellery was banned. She kept it as a sort of lucky charm, although no good had come out of it, except for being something good to fiddle with as she daydreamed.

She turned it around her fingers in her pocket as she remembered that day when the magician Fergun had been hit over the head with a rock she had thrown, and the boy that had been mistaken for her.

The memory flooded back to her, of the smell of burning…but she forced it away as she saw the High Lord behind her, regarding her intently. Forcing herself to bow, she shivered at the thought of burning boys and hard to meet stares.

"Good evening High Lord."

"Good evening Sonea," Akkarin spoke quietly, as if deeply thinking.

Sonea, assuming today's lesson would be similar to the last, walked away until she met the other end of the Arena, and turned so she was facing Akkarin. As she walked, her finder met with the ring again and she remembered what she had been thinking before.

Akkarin suddenly gave a low exclamation.

"So that's it," he said under his breath, but loud enough for Sonea to hear.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I do believe I have found the source of our problems. A boy, hit my mistake by magicians that day when we first discovered you?"

Sonea gasped.

"How did you know?" she demanded. Akkarin frowned.

"I…read your surface thoughts." Sonea cursed in her head, and Akkarin raised an eyebrow. Sonea was getting worried. How was she supposed to know when he was listening or not? What if she accidentally thought something that could be fatal?

"Strike at me Sonea," he said tiredly. He must have been waiting for some time. Hastily she sent him a feeble strike."

"Try again. That was nowhere near as powerful as it could be." She made her next stronger, but still not enough.

"Who do you hate most in the world?" he asked suddenly. The corner of his mouth twitched. "It could be me. Project a picture of that person for me to see."

Sonea thought. She would have chosen him, but that would be incredibly rude. And there was someone she hated more. A woman that had been haunting her dreams since she was seven, always flitting in an out with that over confident smile. She created a picture of this woman, remembering every detail of her dark skin, shabby clothes and large sly grin.

Akkarin's eyebrows shot up then sunk so low in a frown so fast that Sonea wondered if it had actually happened. Disturbed by the look on his face, Sonea dissolved the projection, only for it to be brought up again by Akkarin.

"Strike at her, as hard as you feel necessary. I hope you hate her enough, or else this will not work. And," his voice grew serious, "I hope you have good reason to hate this woman."

* * *

Oooh, so many questions, so few answers.. review! 


	5. When curiosity killed the cat

At last! The long awaited chapter is up! Rather long this one, but lots of action! Ah, it seems to all be going to fast, one event leading to another...but tell me if you prefer that and I won't consider a random filler. Then again, I would probably never do that.

* * *

´•..·´•.·When curiosity killed the cat´•..·´•.·

Regin of Winar walked up the path to the High Lord's Residence. His curiosity had finally overcome him. Everyone knew about the powers of the High Lord, so rare that the oldest of magicians had no idea where they had come from. He had always seemed to have a darker, mysterious side to him, and Regin was going to find out why.

Regin grinned as he thought of the praise and glory he would receive when he told the Guild that he had made one of the greatest discoveries in Guild history. Perhaps he would receive a prize. The thought of a prize sounded appealing, and Regin was surrounded by happy thoughts as he opened the door, stepped inside and quietly closed it behind him.

He had already checked that Akkarin was not home, as he was teaching a Warrior lesson to Sonea again. That was something he would change once he gained information Akkarin would do anything to keep quiet for.

That was if the High Lord actually had something to hide. What if he went to all this trouble, just to find out that he was just unnaturally secretive?

But Regin was sure that there was something more. There had to be. If not, Regin would make something up.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, Regin found he was directly facing a number of doors. Most were locked, but there was one which was slightly ajar, and seemed to be showing a set of stairs leading downstairs. There was a room downstairs? Regin had not thought of the possibility of an underground room. Taking this as a curious lead, he pushed the door open and walked down the stairs.

It was an underground room. The floor was dusty, akin to those of the passages Regin had encountered when following Sonea. It was simple for a room belonging to the High Lord, with two large tables and a desk and chair set up against one wall, and a cupboard and a large chest propped against the other. Regin wondered why the High Lord had not tried to lock the door leading to this room. It was so different and unfurnished compared to the others that Regin would have been ashamed for visitors to see such an oddly plain room. Although the High Lord rarely had visitors around at his Residence anymore. Was it because he was hiding something in this room? Regin turned towards the chest, holding his breath as he opened it. What could it be holding?

Regin was thoroughly disappointed when he discovered that it contained only books. Regin didn't like reading. He was expecting some sort of treasure-something Akkarin was not supposed to have.

He was about to turn away and try the cupboard when it struck him that something may be hidden _in_ the books. The man was rather intellectual; perhaps his secret was somewhere like a book. Regin picked up the first book, but then stopped. What would he say if Akkarin were to come back early and find him here? Regin however did not worry for long. He was the High Lord's novice. Surely he was entitled to visit his guardian in a 'time of need'? Regin was annoyed to say the least at his guardian. All he had received from him was a title and a special set of robes. The title was good enough, and the robes were nice, but Regin had been expecting more. So he had refused the offer of the bedroom in the residence so that he could be closer to Sonea so he could steal her few belongings. The High Lord should still visit him and ask how his studies were faring, perhaps shout at the teachers he didn't like.

_The Diary of Lord Coren._

Lord Coren. That name rang a bell, but Regin couldn't place it. The book was rather large. Even if Regin had had the time to read it all, he wouldn't have bothered. Turning to the back of the book as he always did with long stories he was given for his studies, he skipped to the last page.

"_I will cease to write anymore in this diary. Those who know me know my love of stone, but they will never know how my discoveries were formed with the help of black magic. I can now no longer deny the fact that I have practised the forbidden art, and I will bury this book along with the chest, in the hope that none will ever read this again."_

Regin was surprised. This man, whoever he was, was a black magician? And Akkarin was hiding books on him? Was this the High Lord's big secret, or was there more than that…? Regin grinned in satisfaction, then picked up the next book and began to read.

Akkarin frowned as he walked slowly from the Arena back to his Residence. He had finally found the reason for her refusing to attack.

She was far too nice.

And she had seen a boy die by magician's hands. Akkarin could see her viewpoint but it did not seem a strong one. Surely Rothen had spent days and weeks convincing her that magician's were not 'monsters'? It was obvious that she trusted magician's enough that she lived with nothing but them, and had been for almost a year now, but she still did not trust herself. She had seen the power of magic, and in contrast to all other novices, was worried about using such powers herself. She was powerful, more so than most magicians, and rapidly growing in strength, but she never seemed to enjoy using magic, even when it was against himself or even just the Arena barrier. Was she just afraid of hurting people as she saw what others were capable of, and knew she was possible of causing even more damage than anything she had ever seen?

There had to be something more…

And then there was that woman she had projected at that lesson. Akkarin knew that kind of people far too well, but what connection did she have with Sonea? What reason did Sonea have to hate this woman over all people, more than Regin or even him? Akkarin sighed. He was worrying too much over the problems of novices. Although that woman was a much larger problem than the squabbles of novices. Sonea should not have someone that dangerous in her thoughts, if she was what he thought she was. The more he found out about the novice, answering previous questions, the more questions that came without answers.

He had reached his front door, and briefly wondered with slight amusement at whether Regin had chosen today to try and invade his Residence. He had noticed for some days Regin steeling himself, venturing further and further each time to his house but always scaring himself with false worries and hurrying back to the Novice's Quarters. Opening the door and shutting it behind him silently with the help of magic, he started towards his guestroom to help himself to some wine when he froze as he noticed all the doors inside the house were open.

Including the one that introduced the stairs that led downwards.

To his underground room.

Had he left the door open? He usually made sure with extra unnecessary caution that it was securely shut, and on the odd day he forgot, Takan would shut it for him. Taking a few steps forward he saw a shape of brown sitting in his chair, absorbed with something on his lap.

So Regin had decided to come today. On the day he had forgotten to lock his door. Akkarin frowned as he thought deeply. He did want a chance to get rid of the boy, and this was a fine time. But he hadn't intended that black magic would be involved. Depending on how much Regin would have learnt, he would try to blackmail him, make him pay more attention to him, to stop teaching Sonea, maybe shout at the teachers he didn't like.

Why did he choose this boy to be his favourite? Akkarin couldn't quite remember. The boy had some talent, he had to admit, but he was using in ways he didn't realise were detrimental to him. He was only making Sonea stronger.

Akkarin proceeded to walk down the stairs, silently so Regin would not notice. His lips curled up at one corner to form a crooked smile. He was going to enjoy this…

Regin was so absorbed in his book that it took him a long time to notice that the High Lord was standing behind him, arms crossed against his chest so that his gold incal glittered against his black robes. His face was drawn into a stern and disapproving scowl.

It took until Akkarin decided to clear his throat for Regin to finally look up, and, seeing a large amount of black staring at him, jumped up with a small sound of surprise and stared at his guardian. The book slid off his lap and onto the floor as Regin took a step back at the sheer intimidating and daunting force of his dark stare.

"Regin."

"High Lord." Regin had retained some of his confidence and bowed gracefully.

"May I enquire as to what exactly you are doing here?" he asked mildly.

"Do I need a reason?" Regin retorted. "I _am_ your novice. Aren't I entitled to come here?"

"Quite right," Akkarin replied bitterly. His dark near black eyes fell onto the book on the floor.

"What did you discover?" he asked, his tone full of command.

"Nothing." Replied Regin, all too quickly.

"Tell me," Akkarin warned, his expression darkening. Regin said nothing but took another step back. "Do not make me-"

"NO!" Regin shouted, knocking over the chair in his haste to scramble away from his mentor. But it was too late. Akkarin had raised his hand, and Regin was pushed against the wall by an incredibly powerful invisible force. Regin struggled to move, squirming, but could not prevail. Akkarin strode towards him and pressed his palms against the side of his head, closing his eyes.

Regin was snapped into the mental realms.

-_How much did you discover in those books?_ Akkarin once again demanded. Regin tried to hide the answer but did not succeed.

-_You know about black magic. You practise black magic._ Regin had made the second assumption up, unaware how close he was to the truth.

-_Correct. How did you get to this room? _Regin was at first silent with shock that his makeshift conclusion hat hit the spot completely. Akkarin repeated the question, irritated, leaving Regin no time to gloat at his own perceptiveness and intuition. Regin's thoughts showed his journey to the room, and Akkarin felt a stab of annoyance when he realised he had left the door open. How had he allowed himself to do that? Regin's thoughts had wandered slightly while Akkarin was preoccupied, to greedily thinking of all the things he would blackmail Akkarin to do. The first on his mind was to stop him teaching Sonea. Akkarin took control of that thought.

-_Why do you hate Sonea? _A large mixture of emotions followed- jealousy, hatred, anger and annoyance. Memories followed of her gaining respectable marks, surviving his attacks with other novices far too well, growing unbearably strong, far stronger than he would ever be, seeing her go to be taught by his own guardian, and going to see her guardian often, something he never did. Akkarin did not feel sorry for the boy.

-_It was your choice. You could have stayed in the room at my Residence._ Regret filled Regin's mind, but his sly senses turned it around.

-_Let me stay there now then. _He thought. _Or else I'll tell everyone everything I found out. _

Akkarin sighed and removed his hands from Regin's head and stepped away. Regin slumped to the ground. When he stood up, he watched Akkarin pace his underground room.

"I'd love to let you stay in the room as my novice, but that isn't a choice any more," Akkarin finally said. "I have no option now but to drop you as my novice." _An option I have been waiting for months to happen, _he silently added.

"WHAT?" cried Regin. "You can't drop me! I know your secret!" Akkarin crossed his arms and snorted softly.

"I think there are lots of things I can do that you have never even dreamed of," he threatened. Regin was silenced. Akkarin suddenly remembered something vital and frowned.

"Wait. Your name is Regin, isn't it?"

"Yes," Regin answered defiantly. How could his guardian not know his name?

"Then your father, what is his name? Pallid, Praline…"

"It's Pallin," replied a stiff Regin.

"Ah that's it!" Akkarin snapped his fingers as he remembered. Regin was surprised at his sudden change of mood, it changed yet again to mocking yet serious.

"Does blackmail run in the family?"

Regin froze. Surely his father hadn't… He had assumed that he was chosen as Akkarin's favourite because of his excellent potential. Clearly he had been wrong. Akkarin nodded to himself at Regin's reaction.

"I wondered if you knew. But it doesn't matter any more. You are never to be seen near me or my Residence for the rest of your miserable stay in the Guild. Do I make myself utterly clear?" His dark eyes were yet again threatening. Regin was struggling to find the other part of his argument. He stayed where he was, urgently trying to remember. His fingers trembled as the fidgeted with something on his finger, something nobody had noticed before. Akkarin's eyes were drawn to it immediately.

"Where did you get that?" he asked sharply. Regin looked up. Akkarin now looked urgently worried. Regin didn't know what the big deal was, but it seemed that his former guardian wanted to know something that Regin wouldn't have to tell him. Unless…

"Why do you want to know?" he replied, suddenly smug. He took the object off from his finger.

It was a ring.

With a silver frame, which enclosed a blood red ruby.

"Give that to me. Now." Akkarin ordered.

"No." Akkarin sighed impatiently.

"I'm not going to play childish games with you again Regin. Just give me the ring."

"Why?"

Akkarin was beginning to lose his patience.

"Where did you get it from then?" Regin shrugged.

"It was a birthday present." Akkarin's eyes widened.

"From whom?"

"Dunno." He shrugged again, and Akkarin breathed out exasperatedly. Why did this boy know nothing whatsoever?

"Give me the ring." He ordered, wondering at his own self control.

"Not unless you make me your favourite again," Regin pressed, still refusing to give in. Then Akkarin refused to control his temper any longer. He forced Regin back into the chair which had fallen earlier before and held him there squirming against his will. Grabbing his hand roughly his took the ring off his finger and inspected it closely. Regin was still unable to move, but he was mollified. How dare this man hold him twice against his will?

There was a long silence as Akkarin looked at the ring. Finally he shook his head, muttering, "The very same," under his breath.

Then he dropped it to the ground and stepped on it with his boot.

Pieces of what looked like glass shattered underneath his foot, till all that was left was an uneven red dust. Akkarin glared at Regin, and released the power holding him.

"Out. Now. And if I ever hear you near here, or talking to another of what you have just seen, I will find out. And I will personally hurt any person you hold dear to you." He pointed to the door, and Regin could feel his hard, impenetrable eyes on his back all the way out.

The door shut behind him.

Akkarin slowly made his way back to his guestroom, and collapsed into one of his chairs. It had turned out different than he expected. When he first found out Regin was going to try and find out a secret, he had intended it to be a rather enjoyable afternoon for himself, in which he would finally lose himself of a tie he could not break. But he had not intended Regin to find out so much information. On that topic. Could he trust Regin to keep quiet on the subject? He needed to keep his position the way it was at the present time, and he wasn't entirely sure what would happen if the guild were to find out. He should have prepared for the worst. He had been too complacent. Although it didn't matter that Regin found out- who would he tell that would actually believe him? But nevertheless, he would have preferred not to have this situation on his hand on top of all the others.

Such as how his door had been open when there was an imprint on the handle which meant that only he and Takan could open it. Takan would never do such a thing, and he trusted Takan with his life.

And the other more important and unprecedented issue that had arisen from the encounter. That ring.

How had Regin got a hold of it? It was exactly the same as the one in Sonea's finger.

But it wasn't hers.

He was sure of that.

Who was the real owner of that ring?

Akkarin sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. He should have stayed an ignorant Warrior. He never should have gone away to be foolish in other countries and stick his nose where it never should have gone.

But if he had, would things still have been the same.

Akkarin groaned.

He was thinking too much again.

He needed some wine.

* * *

Sorry for all the suspense- I really am. But I had to keep it. "It was necessary", as Akkarin once said. 


	6. Power

By the way, the whole shebang with Cery, Fergun and Lorlen did NOT happen. I forgot to mention it until now. I apologise if you had believed it to be so. So Lorlen did not find out about Akkarin and black magic by seeing it in Sonea's mind. If he had, it would have made the story a whole lot shorter…In addition, I'm thinking of naming the chapters, as I've never done that before… But that shouldn't make much of a difference.

* * *

´•..·´•.·Power´•..·´•.·

"So Sonea, how are your lessons going with the High Lord?" asked Rothen conversationally as he watched Sonea drink her cup of raka. She shrugged.

"I really don't know. Every lesson is basically the same. He gives me an exercise to do, and I do it. It was only recently that he 'found out' why I don't attack Regin back when he corners me," _Well, one of the reasons, _she added silently. She still hadn't told anyone the main reason, not Rothen or not even her childhood friend Cery. It was just one of those things that she wanted to keep to herself. A lot like Akkarin wanting to keep his secrets hidden; only she could keep hers better because nobody had found out yet. Rothen frowned.

"How did he find out? Did you tell him?" Sonea shook her head.

"That's the thing. He has a habit of reading my surface thoughts. I think that's how he does it, but I was thinking about the dwell that got killed and he assumed that was why I didn't like to fight." She had been very lucky that she had not thought about the woman she had projected in connection to her past. She was even luckier that she had not been thinking about his secret. Rothen looked very worried.

"I had heard that he could do that. I never actually believed it. It is not a common skill among any magician. He seems to be the only man who can do it, along with many other things, and has been since guild's history began." Rothen did not speak with awe in his voice, contrarily, it sounded like he was disgusted. Sonea knew what he was thinking.

"It was probably gained through black magic," she said. Rothen winced.

"Don't speak of it, what if he is listening?" Sonea laughed.

"Don't worry so much Rothen. If you carry on like that you'll start to fear for your life entirely!" Rothen managed a weak smile. "Besides, it seems that he can only read the surface thoughts of someone close by, and to be able to search a mind he surely needs contact. We are neither, so there's no way he'll find out that we know his secret any time soon." Rothen still look worried, and Sonea sighed.

"What will worrying do?" she asked quietly. "I keep waiting for something to happen, for him to use his magic against the Guild, maybe Kyralia. But he hasn't, and it doesn't seem like he will." She grinned mischievously and reached for a cake. "Lighten up, Rothen."

Rothen shook his head with a smile. This girl had certainly changed since she had been at the guild. She was no longer the scared and shy girl he thought she used to be. At least not around him.

Sonea had just bitten into one of her favourite cakes when the door burst open and Rothen's servant Tanya burst in. Her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running and a smile spread wide across her cheeks.

"My Lord, have you heard the news?!" she cried breathlessly.

"What news?" asked Rothen, concerned for his servant. He stood to guide her to one of his chairs so she could catch her breath, but she flapped her hand at him impatiently.

"I'm sorry my Lord, It's just- Regin's no longer the favourite of the High Lord! He was dropped last night and has also had his lessons with Lord Balkan temporarily banned!"

Rothen cried out with delight and began to dance around the room. Tanya laughed and clapped her hands. Sonea did not join in the celebrations, looking thoughtful as she held her cake in exactly the same place as it had been before Tanya had entered. But she hadn't noticed.

It took Rothen one turn of the room and Tanya five minutes of laughing and clapping until they noticed that Sonea hadn't moved, and was staring worriedly into space.

"Aren't you pleased?" questioned Tanya curiously. "Isn't it great Lady Sonea that Regin no longer has the grounds to bully you, as he is guardian less and you have a guardian?" Tanya had found out about the group attacks through Rothen and through all the servants who had also found out extremely quickly. Sonea had yet to realise that the whole guild knew, but Rothen was without power against the High Lord and didn't want to involve himself with the High Lord whatsoever. Furthermore, if the High Lord knew he should have done something to stop it, and if he thought that teaching her lessons was enough, then he could not argue. Rothen nodded in agreement.

"It seems that the High Lord is not as evil as we suspected. Perhaps he has a heart after all. Surely he couldn't bear to see that one girl was being tormented by his novice for so long day after day?"

"Perhaps." Sonea answered quietly. "But I don't think that's why. If it was, he could have dropped Regin long ago. But he didn't. And him dropping Regin now will not stop him from cornering me." _If anything, his attacks will be worse as now he has a larger vengeance._ "I don't think he wants Regin to stop attacking me." As she said it, it made perfect sense in her head. He had talked to her of it often in her lessons, and yet he still taught her techniques. Suddenly she understood.

"Ooh." She said quietly. If her theory was correct, then the High Lord was much kinder than she had expected. But she didn't believe it, so she forced herself to return to the conversation.

"So, did you find out why he really dropped Regin Tanya?" She shook her head.

"Does it matter?" Rothen laughed. "Regin's pride has just been dented hugely. That's an important thing. Stop worrying, because even though we all want to know the answers, we're probably not going to get them." He patted Sonea lightly on the shoulder.

"Lighten up, Sonea."

It had been a week since Regin had been separated from his guardian, yet the rest of the guild had yet to get over it. It was still the most talked about subject everywhere, and Akkarin had been careful to avoid talking to people about it. He preferred not having to say anything than having to make up an excuse for why he would never be seen near him again. Regin had got off to a good start so far, not telling anyone what he had discovered, and leaving Sonea alone for the time being, even though it was only a matter of time before his anger consumed him and he took it out on her. Even she would surely not know the real reason, although everyone was entitled to their own guess.

His silence meant that people took pity on him, that he regretted taking Regin as his novice and after correcting his mistake had nothing more to say on the subject. That was true. They also assumed that his torments of Sonea would also stop, as Sonea was now on far higher ground than he was. Not only was she with a guardian, but she still had lessons in the Warrior skills whereas he didn't, and hers were taught by his former guardian. Regin would not dare go near to her, as she was too close to high magicians.

If they wanted to believe that, then they could. But it wasn't going to be like that. Regin still did not understand that it was he who was making her stronger. And Akkarin was not going to tell him that. It was too fun to watch them silently.

When the other magicians talked, they would often nod their heads wisely, priding themselves whilst telling others in the night room; "The High Lord had never taken a novice before. Perhaps it was too much for him. This would certainly make him think again about taking another one."

They were right as well, to some extent. He never had taken a novice before, and if he hadn't got himself foolishly involved with the king then he wouldn't have met Regin's father Pallin, who was some person that was close to him. Akkarin had never listened enough to find out what connection he had to the man with the mullook across his shoulders, but somehow they had met in the palace, and Akkarin had been forced to listen for hours about the man's son, and his greatness and magical potential.

If he remembered correctly, Regin's father also had a connection with Lorlen, Akkarin's closest friend who had been very busy these last few months with something. But Akkarin had been too busy himself to find out why he was busy.

Regardless of what Lorlen was up to, Regin's father had met with him months later, to spread the 'joyous' news that Regin had been excepted into the Guild. Akkarin didn't need to be told this new so many times- he had been with Lorlen when they had selected the pupils for the upcoming year. But Pallin had pressed on, to give him large hints about being nice to his son in the guild, as 'they were such good friends'. Akkarin had declined as much as was appropriate, using his High Lord status as his excuse. But Pallin had wanted more. Akkarin could remember it now.

_It was evening, and Akkarin had just received a mental call from Lorlen to tell him to come back to the guild. He had been visiting the Palace to discuss the new novices (against his will) with the King. As he left the Palace gates to travel the short distance back to the guild, his path was stopped by Pallin. His brown hair was neatly slicked back and his light eyes were gleaming. _

"_High Lord," he bowed graciously. Akkarin hoped that his son had not the same personality as him._

"_Pallin," he recognised. "What is it? I have rather urgent business to attend to at the Guild."_

"_Really?" Pallin smirked. "Well, I'm sure that five minutes won't hurt them," he gestured beside him for Akkarin to walk with him. Akkarin paused. He could easily say no, and get back to the guild; he had some work to do. But what difference would it really make? What if it was something urgent too?_

_It didn't look like it. The look on Pallin's face made Akkarin guess that there was going to be five more minutes of gloating to stand. He had put up with it before, somehow. A high Lord should listen to others._

_Akkarin sighed, and walked alongside Pallin. _

"_What do you wish to speak to me about?" He didn't bother to keep the impatience out of his voice. A High Lord may have to listen to people, but he didn't have to act as if he cared._

"_It's about my son." Akkarin stifled a groan. Of course it was about his son. When wasn't it?_

"_What about him?"_

"_I would like you to become his guardian." It didn't seem like he had a choice, the way Pallin had put it._

"_Excuse me?" asked Akkarin sharply._

"_You heard me the first time." He retorted, all manners lost now. Akkarin frowned, he had often been asked the same question, and it never ceased to annoy him. If he wanted to choose a favourite, the he would choose a favourite. He not choosing a favourite ever so far obviously meant that he didn't want to choose a favourite. _

"_Pallin, I cannot choose your son just because you have asked me to. I know nothing of his abilities. If he were ever to be made the High Lord's novice, his strength and ability would have to prove him to be worthy. I do not know if your son-"he was interrupted from his irritated speech, the one which he said to all the other parents that wanted him as their child's guardian._

"_Are you questioning my son's gifted talents?"_

"_Yes."_

_Pallin's face went red with fury._

"_How dare-"_

"_Excuse me Pallin, but Administrator Lorlen will be wondering on the cause of my prolonged absence. So, forgive, me- but-" He bowed and walked back in the direction of the guild once more._

_Pallin hadn't moved from where he was standing, and didn't look up as Akkarin strode past him, black robes billowing in the Imardin breeze. Just before he got out of earshot however, Akkarin heard him speak again._

"_I know." His voice seemed scornful yet desperate. Akkarin paused from his step yet did not turn around._

"_Know what?" he asked mildly. There was nothing he could possibly know that he didn't want. Akkarin had always been overly cautious when it came to keeping secrets. Pallin laughed shortly._

"_I know why you hide it from the rest of the guild. If they found out, you would be in such trouble…Take my son as a favourite, and I will never speak to you again. I'll never involve myself with the Guild again. So they'll never find out." Akkarin was bemused. If they were both talking of the same topic, then it would be detrimental if the guild found out. _

_But that was impossible, and Akkarin knew it._

_But the idea of him never talking to Pallin again did seem tempting. The corner of his mouth curled up._

"_We'll see." He left Pallin standing there._

The memory ended and Akkarin returned to the present, where he was sitting in his library. He was just about to put the book down when something flashed in a part of his mind. It seemed that Regin's anger had finally overcome him. He was now heading for Sonea. Akkarin smiled slightly.

How would this one turn out?

Sonea gritted her teeth as she understood quickly that she had reached an empty corridor. Only it would not be empty for long.

Her theory proved correct as Regin surrounded by over twenty novices turned the corner so they were now facing her. Regin spent no time for mocking smiles and sympathetic pats on the shoulder, or as near as he could get through her shield. His support seemed stronger than ever now as the other novices felt sorry for him and used up more of their power than usual. It didn't help that there were more today.

Sonea warily put up her shield, which would cover the stronger and weaker strikes. Her lessons with Akkarin had made her weeks ahead of those in her class. But while her marks were much better than most in her class now, Akkarin didn't stop teaching her. That was what angered Regin. If she did not need them, why was he still teaching them? It had bothered her before as well, but she assumed that he was not teaching her anymore so that she could get good marks, but rather so she could fight in real battles better. Battles like this. But she wasn't really fighting at all.

Having no need to strike, she took the more bored role and stuck her hands in her pockets, waiting for them to grow tired. One finger met the ring always in her pocket, and she slipped it on her finger. She wasn't sure why, but something had attracted her to it. Sonea was sure that there was more to this ring than she had first thought. She could sense some magical power coming from it now, but not the sort that would miraculously give her huge amounts of power. She wasn't sure what sort of magical properties it had. But it meant that somehow, it had probably been made by a magician.

So how had Cery gotten hold of it? She knew that Cery didn't like to mix with magicians, unless it was her, and magicians didn't like to mix with the Thieves.

So had he stolen it? He _did_ work for the Thieves. But he didn't have to take the word so literally. She smiled slightly at the thought.

Perhaps a magician had given it to Cery. There was a thought. But who? And how had he reached the Thieves?

Maybe he had just found it.

Sonea shook her head a small amount at that thought. Cery always 'found' things. She was still smiling, and it was annoying Regin to some extent. Their attacks increased, and Sonea was forced to check her shield.

Sonea no longer was afraid of the novices. She was stronger than all of them, but usually she still lost against her as her shield could not last. But occasionally, they had got bored before that happened, and stalked off, leaving her to walk back to her room.

Instead of scaring her, she simply got bored and impatient of standing there.

Such as now, she grew steadily more bored as she waited for them to get tired. She had a test tomorrow, and she wanted to look over her notes again. If they wore her down, she would not be able to. Her impatience grew, and Regin had gained his old attitude again and began to insult her.

"What's this? She smiles as if she can defeat us!" Regin taunted. Sonea chuckled.

"Is that really your very best, Regin?"

"You wish, slum rat."

"Ah yes, that reminds me! How is your powerful guardian of late?" Sonea knew that was a low blow, but she was now urgent to leave as fast as possible, and angering Regin into making mistakes would be the easiest method. Regin grew angrier than Sonea had ever seen him.

"How dare you, you sewer creature, insult me, Regin." His attacks increased, and Sonea wondered if he had also grown stronger. "What right have you, born with no family of consequence whatsoever, to even breath the air that I, of a noble family do? I bet your father left you, and your mother is now some dirty slave, or worse, a 'wandering woman,' giving favours to any man who is stupid enough in order to make the money to give you bread."

That hurt.

Sonea had never been personally insulted through her parents before, and never intended to be again. She never thought about her parents anymore, except in her dreams, of which she had no control. But now she was angry. She had never attacked back before, but fire burst open inside her heart and she wanted to hit something.

Or someone.

She thought back to all the lessons Akkarin had taught her, and thought of a reasonable response to Regin's attacks that would satisfy her, but not get her into trouble. Words were not enough this time. Checking her source of power, she noted that she still had lots left, and she composed a number of different strikes of varying intensities which entwined together in a pattern similar to one the High Lord had once used against her in a lesson.

She hadn't thought it through properly, she knew, but such a low blow was unacceptable to her.

Without thinking of the novices shields, or of her surroundings, she let loose her strikes, each more potent than the first, and watched in satisfaction but then horror as they struck the novices.

They all fell to the floor.

"If I ever hear you insult my family again in such a way-" She couldn't finish her sentence with suitable words. "I thought people in the Houses were supposed to have manners." She said quietly. Sonea walked away, back to her room.

She was extremely unnerved as she reached the door to her room and released the binding. Her hands were still shaking as she lay on her bed, to nervous to revise. Instead she played with the ring on her finger absent mindedly.

She had told herself month ago that she would never retaliate to Regin.

But she had.

What's more, none of the novices had moved an inch when she had spoken to them, not even Regin.

What if they were dead? Would she get thrown out of the Guild? Obviously.

What scared her more was that people were going to believe them, (assuming they were unconscious) over her, so whatever they had done to make her use such violence would not be taken into account.

But what scared her most was the amount of power she had used. What she really _that strong?_ She still didn't feel tired after using such great amounts of power against over twenty novices. She had thought that her plan would be impossible, but it would make her feel better.

But she had managed to attack so many, after having her shield attacked for such a time as well.

Why had she trusted herself to be controlled against Regin? She should have ignored them, as she usually did. But she had felt smug and complacent after he had lost his guardian, after all, she had thought that he would have no one to run to.

Except for the entire guild.

Suddenly a thought rushed past her.

_He knew._

The High Lord.

Wasn't that the reason for his teaching her still? She had thought it earlier; so she could fight real battles.

Her previous theory had been correct.

The reason the High Lord never stopped Regin, was because with every attack, she was growing stronger.

To combine this growing strength with skills learnt prematurely to her actual lessons, and taught by the strongest magician in the guild, was going to make her a fearsome Warrior.

Today was a clear example of that. She had used a technique he had taught her, with strength he knew was there, even though she didn't.

Just how strong was she?

She still didn't know.

But if the High Lord knew that she was becoming so great a Warrior, why did he encourage her to continue? Was it just so that she could get her own back on Regin?

Or was there more…?

What if he wanted her to join him? Sonea shuddered at the thought. Sonea and Akkarin, fighting against the guild. Both terrifyingly strong, but one with the knowledge of black magic. But she would never join a side that he and his evil practises were one. Sonea grimaced as she remembered that night when she had seen the High Lord using black magic.

"_Takan, the fight has weakened me. I need your strength."_ And he had taken it from him. She had not known what this power was, or even who the man was at the time, until she had control lessons with Rothen, and he had told her exactly what it was, and who he was.

_Oh._

Sonea sat up quickly in alarm. The sound had come from inside her head. Was somebody there? No, how was that possible? It must have been her imagination. She felt guilty enough as it was, so now she was imagining that people had found out so quickly about her crimes.

Sighing she lay back down.

She needed to sleep. After all, she had a test tomorrow.

* * *

Please, your reviews really are valued- I appreciate it when you do review, so please dont stop! 


	7. When things get worse

Slightly shorter than the last this one. I'm so very sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy, and just when I wanted to write again, my computer does a "I'm not really a computer" thing. But, here we have it, just an end to what happened last chapter. But this will definitely not be my last chapter, so if you're worried, dont be. :D

* * *

´•..·´•.·When things get worse.´•..·´•.·

Sonea was woken up the next morning by a loud hammering on her door. She sat up slowly and blinked a number of times to try and allow her memory to catch up with her. As it all came back, she stared in silent horror at the door, dreading the person who could be behind it. What if it was Administrator Lorlen? Or worse, High Lord Akkarin?

She forced herself to her feet and one step at a time, walked towards the door. She opened it, to find Director Jerrik standing impatiently and looking at his watch. At the sound of the opening door, his cold eyes flickered to Sonea's and she scowled disapprovingly at her.

"Good. Get dressed. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes.

He walked off.

Sonea stared after him as he strode down the novices corridor, the sound of his boots echoing off the barren walls.

That in itself was a surprise.

There was nobody else around. Usually at this sort of time there would be at least one novice that was making their way to the Foodhall, or to the baths. But today it was empty. Sonea walked back inside and checked the time. She would have woken up at that time anyway if she had not been woken by the Director. So if it was a normal time, why was there nobody there?

Sonea's stomach lurched with a sickening feeling as she proceeded to dress. She had broken the rules last night. Used her powers too much against weaker novices. What if they had died? What would the Guild do to her now? Is this what the Director wanted to speak to her about? No doubt it had some relation with her transgressions the night before, as she could think of no other reason. Her school work was improving very well at the moment, thanks to the High Lord's lessons. Those at least would be taken away from her when she met with the Director now.

Sonea opened her door and started the dreaded journey to the university. Questions kept firing up in her head, each worse than the last, conjuring all sorts of random possible punishments she was about to face. Who would be waiting for her at the office other than the Director? Had this sort of thing ever happened before in the Guild? She was sure that novices had fought before, but not on such a large scale, where so much power was used that over twenty novices had all been knocked unconscious. She could think of no answers to her questions, and strained to look and behave calm as she quietly knocked on the door of the Directors office.

The murmuring voices inside the office stopped at the sound of the knock on the door. As the door opened, the High Lord turned in his chair slightly to watch the timid Sonea walk in, look around in aghast at the people inside, the bow and murmur her greetings.

Today, Akkarin was not in a very good mood.

His troubles had yet again increased by twofold, and he had not gotten to sleep last night due to a disturbance in the city. He had lost more power than expected as the discovery of somebody else's secret had flashed across his mind and he had not been concentrating, and his job had taken much longer than necessary. Furthermore, Takan had not been home when he had returned so Akkarin could not get the power he was in need of. When his faithful servant had finally returned, he had gained enough strength back from just sitting and thinking to do nothing more than to go and see the Director, and some of the higher magicians, who had been calling to him.

And now he had to face a serious problem, only part of which he cared about, when he would rather be anywhere else.

Akkarin remained silent as Sonea took the only empty chair in the office. The others were filled up with himself, Lord Balkan, Lady Vinara, Lorlen and the Director, whose chair was behind his desk. The High Lord did not know why this room was chosen for the conference, when Lorlen's office was much closer to all the participants.

Lorlen cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose you know the reason you are here Sonea. Regin and over twenty other novices were found in one of the university corridors early this morning by Lady Vinara. There had all just gained consciousness, and when asked to explain, they said that you had tried to kill them." Sonea looked like she was about to be sick. "We would like to know what actually happened."

There was a moments silence, in which Sonea tried to think of what to say, and what not to say. Unable to separate the two, she began.

"I was on my way back to my room after last class. I went around one of the longer routes to get out of the university-"

"Why?" interrupted Lord Balkan suddenly. Sonea paused.

"Because I knew that Regin would probably be in one of the main corridors." The higher magicians muttered to each other. Lorlen cleared his throat.

"Continue please, Sonea."

"Just before I got to the door, I found a novice blocking the way, apparently waiting for me. Before long other novices came and were grouped together at the exit."

"How many novices were there?" questioned Lady Vinara. Sonea frowned.

"I don't remember counting." She shrugged. Akkarin smiled slightly.

"There were twenty three," he said quietly.

Everybody else looked at him, slightly awed but not bothering to question how he knew. It was just one of those talents he had which nobody could explain.

"They started to attack me with their magic. I shielded," continued Sonea.

"So how did twenty three novices end up unconscious?" barked Lord Balkan. Sonea hesitated. How much trouble was she already in? But they would find out eventually. If she lied, then she may have to submit to a truth read. Perhaps done by the present High Lord. Who would definitely find out that she knew he practised black magic. The punishment she could get for that would be even worse. It was not a risk she was willing to take.

"Sonea?" spoke Lorlen, inviting her to continue speaking. Sonea swallowed.

"Regin said something to me. I over reacted, and attacked back. I hadn't realised that they had used so much power, and were not shielding. I also hadn't realised that I had so much power left, and that it would hurt the novices," finished Sonea quietly.

There was a long silent pause throughout the office. Each magician was attending to their own thoughts, until finally the need for more information persuaded them to talk again.

"How long had you been fighting before you attacked the novices? It can't have been long, for you to still have so much strength." Balkan wondered. Sonea was surprised that they had accepted her story so easily. Regin wouldn't have told them what he had been doing before she attacked them, so she had previously supposed that they would all think her a cold hearted and malicious dwell that was jealous of those with better lives and wanted to harm them for it. Or something to that effect.

"I cannot say for sure my Lord, but I think it was for around an hour."

"An hour?" demanded Jerrik. "That's impossible! Lying won't get you very far." He looked towards the higher Magicians for help, who looked back, unsure what to say.

"Actually," spoke Akkarin. "It was just over an hour before Sonea tried to retaliate." The other magician's made noises of disbelief and amazement while Sonea kept her head down and looked at her nails.

"But that means-" said Vinara breathlessly. Lorlen nodded, slightly put off by the fact. The other magicians knew what he was thinking, and looked sadder as well. A slum girl. It had to be a slum girl that had so much power and potential.

Sonea however, didn't know what it meant. She looked up timidly into the contemplating faces of the others confused. Wasn't she supposed to be in trouble?

Lorlen, who had been staring at Akkarin thoughtfully noticed Sonea's expression and cleared his throat.

"Of course, such an act is unexplainable, and a suitable punishment must be dealt out." He spoke in a sombre voice, to gain the others attention again. Balkan frowned and nodded his head. Vinara did the same rather distractedly. It seemed she still hadn't' got over the extent of Sonea's power. Jerrik however was still unsure.

"Is she really telling the truth? She is from the slums, she could easily be-"

"Lord Jerrik, please keep your personal beliefs out of this discussion," Akkarin said quietly, but with enough seriousness and command that Jerrik looked down and said no more.

"Perhaps a truth read would be advisable," Protested Vinara. "Just in case." Sonea was horrified. She didn't want anyone else to find out Akkarin's crime, in case they were also eventually put in danger. Her shock showed on her face for a brief moment until she regained control, but Akkarin's eyes caught it. They flickered to hers and darkly stared at her, the High Lord frowning as he thought. Sonea forced herself to look innocent, as innocent as she could and look away. But it was hard to look away from his impenetrable gaze until he himself had looked away and turned his hard eyes to the window.

Lorlen sighed.

"If you feel it is really necessary, Vinara"

"I do."

"Then we will have a truth read. Who is the most impartial of us all?" Lorlen asked.

"You are," replied Balkan.

"Then I will perform it-"

"No!" cried Sonea desperately, then felt worse than before. Now it seems she had a guilty conscience. It wasn't just Akkarin's secret she wanted to keep quiet. Akkarin's quick eyes flashed to hers once, then he cleared his throat.

"I will perform it," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Sonea hadn't thought it could get worse.

"Does anyone have any objection?" asked Lorlen mildly. The others muttered their negative responses. They knew the High Lord also had a trick of getting past peoples mind barriers. It would be easier and faster if he did it.

"Could you possibly be so kind as to step outside for a moment?" asked Akkarin lightly. The others looked at him.

"Why?" asked Jerrik. Akkarin chuckled.

"No doubt Sonea has a few things she would like to keep secret from others who might be listening in to the conversation," he said. "After all, we all have one or two secrets," Sonea shuddered at the thought of his.

Balkan frowned but nodded and stood up. Vinara and Lorlen followed suit.

"Of course, Jerrik may stay in his office," added Akkarin. Jerrik nodded and set to being as busy as he could look. As the others looked out, Lorlen cast one quick glance back with narrowed eyes before he shut the door.

Once they had left, Akkarin turned to Sonea, his eyes hard. He stood up and beckoned to Sonea.

"Come here." Sonea complied, feeling sicker with dread with every step. Once in reach, the High Lord put his hands on the side of Sonea's head and closed his eyes, a peaceful expression crossing his face. Sonea snapped into the mental realms.

_-Sonea, I know what you're going to try and hide from me, so don't bother trying to hide it. We don't have much time._

_-What do you know?_

_-That you know I practise black magic._ Sonea's mind went blank. How could he possibly know that she knew? How had he discovered it?

_-Tell me how you discovered it._

_-What about what I did to Regin?_

_-It's obvious what you did to Regin. I taught you to do exactly that you did. Tell me how you found out my secret._

Sonea had been right, but did not have time to think about it. A flash of the memory passed and she hoped he hadn't seen it, but the formidable presence had already somehow grasped the memory and was sorting through the details. The presence had only a faint trace of personality, which Sonea could tell was annoyed at the present time. He kept firing random questions at her, trying to find out more information, and soon he knew more than she did of the matter.

­_-What are you going to do now? I haven't told anyone apart from Rothen. _

_-I don't know. You would like to tell others however, and I cannot allow that to happen. Perhaps Rothen should-_

_-No! Don't do anything to Rothen! Leave him be! _Immense sadness swept over Sonea at the thought of Rothen, her nearest and closest friend, almost father getting hurt.

_-Then you will obey what I say?_

_-As long as no harm is done to Rothen_

_-Then I will claim your guardianship. I am sorry, but any further contact with Rothen is not a risk worth taking. _Sonea thought she could sense regret it his presence, but did not think it likely that this man could feel such emotions.

_-Sorry? Why would you be sorry? You are a black magician. You are a murderer. _Akkarin made no reply. Sonea knew he may never have killed someone with that power, but why else would someone choose to learn it? What's more, when she had accused him he hadn't denied it. So it was true. He had killed people.

Then Akkarin lifted his hands from Sonea's head and opened his eyes. By the time Sonea had opened hers, the High Lord had already opened the office door and the other higher magicians were re-entering.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Balkan. "Lessons start soon so make it quick."

"It seems that Regin has a particular dislike of Rothen." Akkarin said sternly. Sonea's mouth fell open.

Everybody else's eyes widened.

"Because her powers surfaced…" spoke Vinara.

"Yes. Because she has had someone to be there for her since the very beginning. I think the best thing to do would be to separate the two, in case anybody gets out of control like that again."

"So it was Regin who provoked her?"

"Yes." Jerrik looked more satisfied now that he had heard it from the High Lord's mouth.

"What did he say?" wondered Lorlen curiously.

"Nothing that needs be repeated." Replied Akkarin firmly. Lorlen nodded.

"So Sonea will no longer have a guardian."

"Not exactly. I think perhaps it would be safer for all if I took Sonea's guardianship." Sonea had to struggle to close her mouth.

"Just to stop Regin tormenting her? Isn't that going a bit far? After all, she had survived his attacks extremely well up to this point." Balkan scoffed. Akkarin shrugged in reply.

"She has great potential and has proved to be very hard working in my lessons. This little episode has not changed that. It would be highly beneficial to her if I claimed her guardianship."

Surely that was a lie.

"The strong ones always do stick with the strong ones," sighed Vinara with a wry smile. Balkan however frowned.

"Sonea was bullied before then because Regin was jealous of her guardian. But wouldn't his bullying be much worse now his old guardian is that of his rival?" The others muttered in agreement.

"Before this incident it is true that Sonea was attacked many times and for those reasons. But I believe now that it will not be repeated. Regin should have discovered that his torments always have the opposite effect. They are only making Sonea stronger." The others muttered again in response, admitting that they had not looked at it like that.

"So," rounded Akkarin, "If that's it, I'm sure you all have lessons to be teaching and people to see."

"Wait!" cried Lorlen just as everyone was about to leave. "We're forgetting something vitally important!"

The others looked back in confusion.

"What?" Asked Jerrik irritably. He had people's reports to fail.

"Sonea's punishment?"

Sonea gritted her teeth. Now it could not get any work. Surely being Akkarin's prisoner was punishment enough? But to everybody else, Sonea the slum dweller had just struck gold.

Akkarin flapped his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something. I'm running late now so if you don't mind…" he gestured to the door. The others mumbled and hurried out the door, leaving Sonea, Akkarin and Jerrik behind. Sonea hadn't moved from beside Akkarin, still dazed at what had happened. Akkarin sighed, and then looked to Sonea, his eyes turning cold.

"Well, follow me to your new room."

"New room?" she spluttered.

"Yes. In the High Lord's Residence."

Sonea's blood ran cold. Sharing quarters with a man who had taken her hostage and who had the power to kill?

Before she knew it Sonea was being led to the Residence, the very place which had gotten her into all of this trouble, and she was shown her new room, new robes, and a number of things which she did not remember. Akkarin had given her the rest of the morning off, but as she sat on her new bed, her mind was nowhere near. Akkarin could tell. After studying her face for some time without her realising he cleared his throat.

"Sonea." At her name, Sonea blinked up.

"Look at me." She struggled to meet his gaze, cold as ice.

"I know you haven't been listening to me. This may all be going too fast for you, but you're going to have to keep up. If you think you can escape like you came from a novel," so he had seen the defiant look in her eyes, "I assure, you, any step out of line, any attempt to contact Rothen, and I _will_ make sure you regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, High Lord."

"Good. I never want to have to speak to you like this on this subject again." His gaze fixed on the wall behind him, and his expression softened.

"Now that everything's sorted," he said wryly. "It seems you have a visitor."

* * *

Ok, I dont usually do this, but Idont know how ling I'll be with the next chapter. So, if you want to know who the visitor is, I'll tell you. But then you still have to read and review the next chapter kay? Otherwise I'll be very upset. And will probably hunt you donw. Hard. 

So...

spoiler

The visiter is Cery. Come on, who else would it be?

READ AND REVIEW. NOT READ, BUT DONT REVIEW. MULTITASK. DO BOTH.


	8. Mother of Danger

Meh...I dont know how I get the hits and not the reviews... but thankee andyway for all those who are reading this story an have it on story alert..or even better have reviewed it!

Hmm...Modern BMT- whaddya think? Tell me your opinions. AND IF A BUDDING YOUNG WRITER READS THIS IDEA AND DECIDES THIS TO DO IT THEMSELVES..THEN...WELL...

Read and review please!

* * *

´•..·´•.·Mother of Danger.´•..·´•.·

"Cery!" shrieked Sonea in a very unladylike manner as she ran out of the High Lord's Residence to meet him. The high Lord, after standing in the doorway with a faint smile, went back inside and shut the door behind him.

"Sonea!" cried Cery. Cery looked as if he wanted to hug her, but hesitated before patting her on the shoulder.

"So, how are things Cery?" asked an eager Sonea as they rambled through the gardens. Cery shrugged.

"Not bad. I'm not working for anyone else at the moment. Money side's looking pretty good. I've been seeing a lot of strange things around lately. How about you? You're looking pretty well off yourself, what with having such a new guardian." Sonea shot him a disgusted look.

"I'm not so sure."

"Why? He's obviously seen your great potential, and he could do you a lot of good." Sonea snorted.

"Sure."

"Why not?" protested Cery. "Do you know how much help he's been to Kyralia lately? Even you'd be surprised if you knew." Sonea sighed.

"We don't need to fight over something like that." She smiled widely. "Thank you by the way. Thank you so much for the birthday present." Cery's heart lifted at her smile and he found himself smiling as well. But then he remembered his reason for coming.

"Yes. About that. Do you have the ring on you now?" Sonea nodded and fished it out of her pocket.

"Here."

Cery inspected it for some time, the sighed and handed it back.

"Don't wear this ring again." Sonea made a small noise of surprise.

"Why not?" Cery's face creased with trouble.

"I don't know exactly. There have been some funny things going on around Kyralia- strange murders. No one knows how they kill their victims; the method has never been seen before. A thin cut across the body, too shallow to actually kill the person, but it does." He shrugged. Sonea's blood ran cold. Murders? Shallow cuts? A shallow cut- as if their strength had been drained from them?

She was living with a murderer.

Cery had noticed Sonea turn pale, even paler than her usual skin. Cery found himself gazing at her, watching the sunlight catch in her eyes and the wind moving her hair gently across her forehead. Cery had to blink to remove himself of his daydream. Sonea hadn't noticed.

"Sonea?" asked a Cery finally under control. Sonea blinked and looked back at Cery, smiling slightly.

"Sorry. I just thought such a murder is curious. Do they have any suspects?" A part of her, was hoping they had, but she wasn't sure how large that part was. Cery shook her head.

"They're doing a fine job of hiding."

"What if it was the High Lord?" blurted out Sonea without thinking. She immediately regretted it. Anyone could be listening to their conversation. Cery however got angry.

"No! Of course not! He's a respected leader!"

"I thought you hated magicians…?" spoke Sonea slyly. She wanted to know why Cery was so loyal to a man he had never met.

"Not all magicians. Just most. And I will tell you for a fact Sonea." Cery spoke seriously for the first time. "Believe me when I tell you it is definitely not Akkarin." Sonea wanted to protest but something about the look on Cery's face made her quiet. He couldn't lie that well. Perhaps it wasn't actually Akkarin.

But then that would mean something else.

If this method was actually a form of black magic, and it wasn't performed by Akkarin, then that meant…

There was another black magician in Kyralia.

A sickening and dreadful memory flashed into her mind at that moment, a memory she would never forget, but she forced it out of her mind as she had done so, so many times before. She should focus on having fun with Cery, as he never got much time to visit. Then Sonea remembered where their conversation had originated from.

"So what does that have to do with the ring?" Cery frowned.

"I don't know. But it does have some relation- I'm sure of it. So don't wear it. I do know it was made by somebody else, and it might do things you're unaware of, so best be on the safe side." He grinned.

"Well, I should be on my way now. Some of us have work to do."

"No Cery!" laughed Sonea. She smiled. "Visit again soon. I'll miss you."

Cery's smile vanished.

"But you never would in _that_ way would you," he murmured to himself, so quiet Sonea wasn't sure if she had heard it correctly. Cery managed one more smile and turned to walk off towards the gates of the University.

Sonea stared after him for some minutes, still confused, until she thought it time to be back at the residence. She trudged her feet slowly on the ground, dreading having to spend the next few years living in the same house as a man who was keeping her hostage, and who could be a murderer, but apparently not now.

She had a lot to think about.

She had no idea of the time as she found her way back to the room that was to be hers. Akkarin was nowhere to be seen. Sitting back on the bed, she gazed out of the window, trying to think over everything that had just happened.

Cery had given her a ring, but then came back telling her never to wear it again, for unknown reasons. Someone else had made it, but who was it? Did it relate to magic in any way she may have guessed before?

There were strange murders occurring in the city, perhaps performed through some method of black magic.

Cery was positive that it wasn't Akkarin, but Sonea wasn't too sure. At times, from what she had seen, the High Lord seemed too indifferent to bother, maybe even to nice, in a wry sort of way.

But he could get angry.

And he was strong.

But angry and strong enough to kill innocent people?

Surely a man like him was capable, but had the control not to?

She just didn't know any more.

And then there was what Cery had said just before he left. What had that meant?

Sonea groaned loudly and clasped her hands to her head. She had too much to think about- so many different emotions welling up inside her, all increasing with such rapidity she had never thought possible. But what pained her most, was that some of these questions may never be answered.

If only she had Rothen to talk to.

Rothen.

Sonea could see his kind face in her thoughts, all the pleasant things he had said to her, and how he had helped her so much.

But she would never talk to him again now- or face the punishment.

Sonea looked outside for some measure of the time. If Akkarin had given her the morning off, and there was no sign of students yet, then it must still be morning lessons. The meeting had been very early in the morning, and Cery hadn't stayed for long. Sonea sighed. Perhaps if she slept for a while- just a little while, then maybe her head would clear out a bit.

Sleep.

That seemed extremely appealing to Sonea at the current time…

Already, her eyelids were beginning to droop…

_Sonea of seven years old had just been playing with Cery, learning how to pickpocket and steal bits of food left on the tables of the inns where they played. After gathering the time, she guessed that her mother would be expecting her home soon, so after cheerily waving goodbye to Cery, she started up the short yet squalid distance to her small house._

_Sonea's mother had worked hard to provide a living for herself and her daughter, always working to get themselves out of the slums. At the current time, they were part of the upper classed dwells, better off than most, but not hated by all. Sonea didn't actually know what her mother did for a living, but what did it matter? She and her mother were happy, and lived very well off for dwells. Her father was away, so she was told. But who needed men,? She thought as she rambled home. Most of them were smelly. _

Akkarin walked up the stairs of his residence to his room, his purpose to fetch a book he urgently needed at that time. He briefly wondered if Sonea had gone to her lessons after meeting with her friend, and what the reactions of her classmates were. Akkarin halted on the stairs. Actually, now he came to think back about it, he wasn't sure if she had left the residence. He probably would have known if he had. The High Lord shook his head and continued up the stairs.

_Sonea met many people on her way home; all of whom smiled at her and told her how much she was growing. Sonea smiled back and told them proudly of what she had done that day, laughing slightly at the disapproving looks from some, and the tips from others. The people slowly thinned out however; as she walked past them and soon reached the little cottage she lived in. _

As he reached the novice room he paused at the doorway. He wouldn't have done so, but Sonea had forgotten to shut the door, so Akkarin peered in to check if she was still there.

And smiled gently at the sight he saw in front of him.

_The house stood out from most in the slums. It was not dark and dirty, as it once had been. They had spent many hours scrubbing all the walls until it was a pale whitewash. There was no space for a garden, yet the homey look of the house made it look out of place in a city. It belonged in a secluded part of the countryside. Usually her mother would in one of the rooms doing the washing, or in another cleaning. Sonea couldn't see her mother at first as she approached the house._

Sonea was curled on the top of her bed, robes scattered around her like a fan. Her head was resting on one of her hands, and the other hung loosely by her side. Her slight figure rose and fell with her breathing, as her pale shut eyelids proved her to be away in the land of dreamers.

Akkarin stared at her for a moment, lost in thought. He hadn't wanted to separate her from Rothen, or make her his favourite. He didn't want her to stay in this room alone for the rest of her learning years.

Then what did he want?

Too much, he realised. It was tiring, trying to keep up with so many people at the same time, as well as yourself. Akkarin was about to turn away, when Sonea stirred, moving her hand slightly.

_It was because her mother wasn't there. Sonea walked faster in alarm. Her mother was always there. What could have happened? _

_The front door was open._

_As homey as the cottage was, it was still in the slums._

_Her mother never left the door open, even if it was unbearably hot._

Suddenly her face was contorted into an expression of pain Akkarin had not thought possible. Had this all been really that hard on her? Or was she dreaming of something else?

The answer was closer than he thought.

_Sonea ran in through the open door, which lead straight to the living room. _

_And froze dead._

_Right before her eyes an unknown woman was kneeling on the floor. At her feet, was her mother. She was lying on the floor limply, some cuts across the face, but what drew Sonea was the knife in the woman's hand, the other clasped around her mothers arm, where a deep gash was._

"_No!" shouted Sonea, and the woman looked up. She smirked._

"_Don't come any closer. Unless you want to die as well" she laughed. Sonea's blood ran cold. Her mother wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. After everything they had done together-_

One of Sonea's hands reached out into space, her eyes now clenched shut, as if holding back the tears from falling. She couldn't stop them well enough. Akkarin watched anxiously as tears seeped from the corner of her eyes, and continued to flow. Her hand, as if knowing she couldn't reach, slowly fell again. Sonea's mouth was open, her head moving roughly from side to side, but words were not being formed.

"_Mother!" she screamed, tears unaware that they were flooding down her cheeks._

_Then her mothers closed eyes fluttered open drowsily._

"_Sonea…" she said weakly. "Run."_

"_You heard her," spat the woman. "Run. You're ruining my concentration. This should have been over by now."_

Akkarin wanted to wake her up- surely no dream this bad was worth sleeping through? As he was about to take a step forward, Sonea muttered something, her voice thickened with agony, and it was hard for the High Lord to understand what it was.

_Sonea ran._

And then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. Sonea had stopped crying, and lay still and quiet, her pale face now almost sickly, her hair spread behind her. Akkarin looked out after a moment of the window and noted it was already dark. How could time pass so quickly? Sonea had never made it to her lessons, and there was no point in waking her now. If she was not dreaming a nightmare any longer, then he may as well let her sleep. Akkarin suddenly shivered, and was surprised at it. The night had turned chillingly cold, and a gust of wind was blowing through the open window. Akkarin walked to the window and shut it quietly, and then proceeded to draw the curtains. He hesitated as he turned to Sonea. She would get cold, without a blanket, but Akkarin was uncomfortable as to what should be done about it. Somebody should cover her with a blanket, but that was not his job.

No. It wasn't.

He had noticed how defenceless she looked in her sleep, hardly the same person that knocked over twenty people out with her bare strength the day before.

Only the day before?

_Time is certainly an incredible thing_, Akkarin mused as he took a step towards Sonea, then sighed and left the room silently, closing the door slowly behind him.

"Takan?" he called, as loud as he thought would not wake Sonea up. He knew Takan would hear him.

"Yes, High Lord?" asked his faithful servant, who met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ask someone to go to Sonea's room please." Takan stared at him, confused.

"Why milord?" Akkarin shook his head with a smile.

"She's going to get cold," was all he said before he walked out of the Residence. Takan stood still for a moment, then obeyed the order, a small smile on his dark face.

The High Lord had just reached the University when he froze and struck his forehead lightly.

"The book!" he groaned.

* * *

A few months later

* * *

Regin smiled wickedly as he walked up to his destination. He had been waiting for some time now, but finally his patience had run out. 

It was time to attempt a task that, if performed wrong, could damage the rest of his life in a way even he didn't know.

Akkarin had told him all that time ago, that telling another of his secret would bring about the harm of anybody he held dear.

Unfortunately for the High Lord, Regin didn't hold anyone else dear.

So technically, if Regin told on Akkarin's secret, then he wouldn't really mind about what could happen to the people around him.

Regin had reached his destination. Still smiling, he confidently knocked on the door.

"Come in," spoke a voice.

Regin walked in.

* * *

Oooooooh mystery man!!! Or woman!!!!!! Review!!!!!! 

Hm, I rather like the whole Sonea dream and Akkarin awake thing. I hope you werent confused- It's just that both were happening at the same time. :)

And I am off to Rome so I'll be a bit behind on my next chapter.


	9. Answers

Sorry for the wait. Now this chapters pretty long to make up for it.

If you're wondering, I am completely full of 'Of mice and Men,' because we've just finished studying it for our GCSE English coursework/exam. I had to let some of it out.

* * *

´•..·´•.·Answers´•..·´•.·

Sonea sighed as she walked up to the path to the High Lord's Residence. Life, somehow, had managed to carry on, but what was hurting her most was her separation from Rothen. Lessons were better than ever, and even the High Lord himself was tolerable, but nothing mattered if she had no one to tell about it. She had yet to make a single friend, and Cery hadn't contacted her since their last strange meeting.

Sonea thought back to the novel she had just read in her spare time, and a line which stuck out. "I tell you, a guy gets too lonely an' he gets sick!"

It was a story of two men who had a large dream to own their own land. Sonea personally thought that their aims were two farfetched for people of their status, after all, she came from the slums, but wasn't she an example of strange things coming true?

Sonea shook her head and lightly touched the door handle. The door swung open immediately and Sonea stepped quietly inside. She was not expecting her guardian to be there, he never was; and so it was a shock to find him sitting in his lounge in half darkness, his head resting on his hand which was leaning on the arm of his chair. The head raised and turned at the sound of Sonea, and as she bowed to him, he beckoned.

"Yes High Lord?"

"How were your lessons Sonea?" asked the High Lord. He seemed half interested, half tired. Sonea found herself smiling. The thought of Akkarin being someone like Rothen was to her, the person she could turn to like a father, was truly amusing.

"They were well, my Lord." Sonea answered politely. Akkarin nodded. "And…anything else you might have learnt?" Sonea was bemused. What was going on?

"As well as anything I might have learnt may have been," she soon winced at her insolence. He might be in a bad mood. But he smiled instead.

"Indeed. You may go." Sonea bowed again, and turned to leave, when she stopped before the stairs, and hesitated, before turning around again.

"High Lord?"

"What is it?"

"Could it-perhaps-be possible, if I could talk to Lord Rothen- only for a second of course-?" The last part of her sentence came out hurriedly.

There was a long silence.

"No." Sonea's heart sank, and she turned back to the stairs. "But-" she stopped again, her hopes rising at the addition. "Maybe soon. But that will not be of my choosing. Goodnight Sonea."

"Goodnight High Lord."

* * *

The meeting he had had with the fool Regin some time ago was back in the magician's mind. It wasn't that it was necessarily important; it was just that he had nothing else to think about. Which was strange, considering the number of things he had to do. Finding out that Akkarin already knew the secret of Black Magic certainly was a hindrance, but it could be turned to an advantage. It was just that he needed more time. 

-_You._ The magician was not startled at the voice in his head, and he did not need to know his name, as he was fairly sure who it was anyway.

-_Yes?_

_-We are ready over here._ The magician was pleasantly surprised.

-_Oh good. I was wondering when you might finally be prepared. There wasn't exactly that much to go through._ To his amusement, the mind at the other end grew angry.

-_We had to consult the plan with _her _first. You know how careful she is._

_-Yes yes, I understand. So I can send him over to you?_

_-Absolutely. But there's someone else she wants as well._ The magician leaned forward in his chair, interested.

-_And who might that be? _

* * *

Sonea lazily drummed her fingers on the desk, waiting for the break bell to go. Lord Elben was being his usual boring self, and Sonea was waiting eagerly for a chance to go to the library. She needed to find something out. 

Lord Elben, apparently unaware of the time was just drawing a breath to start a new and boring lecture when the bell rang. Therewas not a single student in the class who didn't groan with relief, and hurriedly begin to put their things away. As the flocked out of the classroom, Sonea made straight for the library, until her way was blocked by a servant.

"Lady Sonea?"

"Yes?"

"The High Lord requests your presence in his Residence, if you don't mind." She curtsied, and left Sonea standing there, frowning.

This could easily be another of Regin's tricks. So maybe he had stopped recently, but that could just be because he was planning something bigger. Should she go to him? If it really was him, then she would get in trouble for not going. But trouble didn't matter to Sonea anymore. Nothing could really be worse than what she already had.

Sonea smiled grimly. She would go to the library.

When she arrived at the Residence that evening, she found it empty, and sighing with relief that perhaps she had made the right choice, she went to her bedroom. Ten minutes later, a soft knock was heard on her door. Sonea opened it without looking up from her desk.

"Lady Sonea, the High Lord sends for you in his study." Takan bowed, and left again. Sonea looked up sharply, her stomach churning. Perhaps she had not made the right choice. Standing up, she boldly walked out of her room, down the corridor to the library.

The library was a room she had yet to visit, despite the time she had already been living in the Residence. It was a medium sized room, true to its title full of books, with a sturdy desk at the far corner. Akkarin was sitting at the desk, and apparently hadn't noticed her come in. He seemed to be busy with some sheets of paper he was leafing though. As Sonea silently approached the desk, her guardian suddenly looked up, his penetrating dark eyes catching Sonea's at once. He indicated to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Sit."

Sonea didn't like the tone of his voice. He sounded angry. Gulping, she sat down.

"Did you or did you not receive a message to meet me in your break?" he demanded, without even looking up from his work.

"Yes." Sonea's voice came out higher in pitch than usual, and she had to clear her throat.

"Explanation?" He opened a draw, took out a pen, and unscrewed the ink bottle in front of him. After dipping the pen in, and moving his paper slightly, Sonea had yet to answer.

"For what?" she finally managed. Her defiance was even annoying herself, but Sonea, in her opinion, had done nothing wrong.

Akkarin paused briefly amidst his writing, but carried on again soon enough.

"I beg your pardon. I forgot that you came, and we did actually have a discussion." Sonea winced at the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I didn't come, High Lord, because, I needed to go to the library."

"I see. It was urgent I suppose? As in, every other copy of the book you needed was about to be taken out, and if you hadn't gone you would have been without it for the rest of your life?"

"No High Lord. But I thought that-" She stopped. She didn't know if he knew the tricks that Regin had played on her before which were in similar scenarios as this.

Akkarin stopped writing and looked up.

"That?" He prompted.

"That it was Regin." He nodded, and continued writing again.

Sonea was starting to get angry. Was this writing thing so important? Why couldn't he do it afterwards? If he was so angry, then why didn't he lecture her instead of having a long silence, as they were having now?

What if she acted like him? All warning thoughts were abandoned. Somebody needed to show how rude it is to ask someone to go to them, and then do something else at the same time.

"So, this writing thing- is it so urgent that if it doesn't get done now somebody's going to die?" she angrily cried. Akkarin paused again.

"Perhaps."

Sonea wanted to rip the paper up in front of him, but then saw that his eyes were brighter with amusement. Amusement? Was that possible in a High Lord?

"If you think this is funny High Lord, then I suppose I should leave you to your writing and your laughing." The amusement seemed to grow, and with it, Sonea's anger.

She had just started to rise, when Akkarin flapped a hand at her absent mindedly.

"Stay there. I called you earlier because I need to discuss something with you. And this letter has something to do with it." He became more serious.

"I don't have time to explain it today, but I will do so within the next week. But what you'll probably like to hear now, is that I've given leave for you to speak to Rothen next Freeday." Sonea made a small noise of surprise.

"Why?" Akkarin sighed.

"Because you won't be seeing him in a while." Sonea was about to ask a number of questions, but Akkarin shook his head before she could start. "I cannot tell you now, I have to work something out first, but I vow that I will tell you in the next week. Be patient, and I'll let you talk to Rothen. Is that fair?" He looked up, and Sonea nodded reluctantly. Akkarin nodded.

"Good. Now you may leave."

As Sonea sat on her bed she suddenly realised how rude she had been. He was the High Lord! And she was a slum girl. Yet she had spoken to him like they were equals.

Why couldn't they be equals? It wasn't as if he actually minded how she had spoken to him, and he had never mentioned her background before.

But why did she want to be equal with him?

Wasn't it obvious that he was a High Lord? And she was a student?

Why had it mattered to her so much that he was doing something else while talking to him?

And why was she asking herself so many questions? Surely it wasn't healthy. She needed to talk to Rothen. About a lot of things.

* * *

**A/N: Now, originally, I had planned to leave it here until next time, but then I thought- "Hey! You people are nice people! To leave it here with so many unanswered questions, after I havent updated for so long would be mean!" So I'm not going to stop, allthough I'm not saying that every questionswill be answered. BUT If you really are a nice bunch, you will review to thank me, or something. BUT YOU WILL REVIEW!. Part two.**

* * *

Three days later another servant came to Sonea, to tell her she had the last hour of her lessons off to go and see the High Lord. Sonea could have cried out with relief and happiness. Finally she would find out what was going on and why the High Lord had changed his mind. Three days had seemed like three months, especially as she hadn't seen or heard the High Lord at all throughout. Nobody had, not even Lorlen, Akkarin's good friend. Sonea had Lord Yikmo heard the day before talking to Lorlen, asking where the High Lord was, but he replied that he hadn't the faintest, and quickly hurried off. 

Sonea hadn't exactly wanted him there at the Residence, as she had never really spoken to him even when he was there. Takan managed to keep the Residence under control, yet somehow, the High Lord was missed. It was as if s large part of the house had been removed. His presence could not be felt, and Sonea had been getting used to the knowledge that it was always there.

Even though he was probably a murderer. He knew that she knew he practiced black magic, and he had neither denied nor explained it. Perhaps he would today. Or not.

Sonea failed to concentrate through the rest of her lessons, and when the time finally came she shot out of the classroom and made for the Residence without hesitation. But when she opened the door, her eagerness left her, as she wondered at her trust that Akkarin would bear good news that would simply be there in her mind, and not change anything. It could be terrible news, news that she would have to bear with for the rest of her life. What if she didn't want to know what her guardian was about to tell her?

But before she could settle her doubts, Takan appeared from a door and asked her to follow him back to the library. Sonea really didn't know what to think, but taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door of the library, and stepped inside.

This time Akkarin was not sitting at the desk, but in one of the comfortable chairs next to the window. Sonea walked over to him and he gestured silently to one of the chairs nearby. Sonea chose one and sat down nervously. The High Lord did not begin straight away, but looked out of the distance, his manner aloof as ever.

When her patience was just beginning to fray, he turned to Sonea and began to speak.

"Your patience held out I see?" Sonea grimaced.

"Just about." She was yet again shocked by her words. Why was she talking so boldly, like they were…_friends?_ But Akkarin hadn't noticed or minded.

"You were given leave to speak to Rothen next Freeday because I said you won't be seeing him in a while. That is because we are going to Sachaka."

Silence.

"Sachaka?" she finally managed. He nodded, and then seemed to struggle to get his sentence out, something Sonea was surprised to see.

"It seems, as if the other Higher Magicians, and the King, have discovered some 'rogue magicians' who are currently living there. They do not know how much of a threat they are, so to be safe, and because I have knowledge of the country, having spent some years there before, they send me to gather information.

"Now this usually wouldn't be much of a problem. I would go, and you would stay here, and life would continue. But then I was told that you would be coming with me. They could not fully explain why, but apparently it would be educational, as you are studying the land now." He broke off, and Sonea nodded.

"I am, and I know that Sachaka is not part of the Allied Lands. So what does it matter if there are magicians there?" Akkarin sighed.

"It seems as if the King is determined that no land other than his should have such knowledge. If the rogues are genuine, then- I- dispose of them." Sonea drew in breath quickly.

"Dispose?"

"But. If they are genuine, which I know they are, then I am unable to dispose of them. They will be too powerful."

Sonea had never heard something so ludicrous in her life. Rogue magicians stronger than the High Lord?

"But that's not possible-" she began. Akkarin smiled faintly.

"I am honoured in your faith in me, but it is true. These are not rogue magicians. They are the Ichani. And every single one has knowledge of black magic." Sonea felt her blood run cold. Akkarin took a deep breath. "I guess I should start from the beginning." And he began to tell her of his story.

Sonea was silent throughout, and Akkarin wondered what she was thinking. He had never told anybody before, but he did not question why he decided to tell her now. She needed to know if they were to go to Sachaka. Akkarin was genuinely shocked and angered by the foolish and childish behaviour of the King, but then he did not know as much, and Akkarin could not refuse his orders. And telling the King and the other Higher Magicians of his story would mean admitting knowledge of black magic. He could just as well ask the King to kill him.

It would be hard, looking after Sonea when she had no knowledge of black magic. He would not teach her, under any circumstances. Although their task was extremely difficult. Go into a wasteland full of magicians ten times as powerful as you, who already want to kill you because you killed their brother. Take with you a magician, excessively strong in mind and strength, but with no understanding of the art to kill and tae power, and 'gather information' of the Ichani, and 'kill them if it's possible. If it isn't then- Akkarin didn't want to think about it.

Sonea already seemed to have some sort of connection with the Ichani. There was that image of one, but that was probably a weak slave of an Ichani she had seen once in the slums, perhaps she saw her attack a stranger, but ran away afterwards. It was probably nothing else.

And by that time, he had finished. Sonea sat still for a moment, frowning.

"You said they were called Ichani?" she finally asked. He nodded.

"Dark skin and hair, perhaps carrying knives, not such expensive clothing?" He nodded again.

"Like the one you projected in that image," he confirmed. "Although that person was probably a slave."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"The slaves may have rings on their fingers. And not look so confident."

"I see. But I don't think the woman I saw was a slave." Sonea shuddered, and Akkarin noticed.

"When did you see her?"

"When I was seven." Sonea stopped short, obviously unwilling to go any further. Perhaps the person who died was a friend, mused Akkarin. He swiftly changed the subject.

"So we will be leaving to Sachaka the day after next Freeday. I hope you notify anyone you wish to that you won't be here for some days afterwards. That includes friends or relatives in the slums."

Now that he mentioned it, Akkarin had never heard anything about Sonea's parents. He assumed that they wrote to each other, but he had never bothered to look it up any further.

"And how are your parents the last time you heard from them?" he asked conversationally.

Sonea had been staring at her nails, but at the sound of her parents her head swung up sharply, her eyes flashing with anger and bitterness. Akkarin was slightly taken aback.

"I've never heard, (or seen for that matter) from my father. As for my mother, the last time I saw and heard from her, she was lying on the floor of the living room, about to die, and her blood making a mess on the floor." She said harshly, her small hands clenching into fists as the memory flooded back o her. She had sworn not to look at it again if she could help it, but this time it wasn't her fault.

Akkarin didn't know what to say. Surely her mother hadn't been killed by an…

"Was it an-" He began quietly. The flame in Sonea's eyes died out.

"An Ichani? Yes." Her voice stung with bitterness. The High Lord felt truly sorry for her, and, slightly hesitantly, leaned forward, reaching out, and patted Sonea gently on the shoulder. Guardians could do that, couldn't they?" With his elegant fingers still on her shoulder:

"Sonea?" Her large eyes slowly were raised to his. In another minute they would be sparkling with tears.

"You can go now. And- if you have anymore questions, you can come to me." Sonea nodded, and Akkarin let go of her shoulder and watched her stand up and quietly leave the library.

Always quietly.

* * *

Please review with any comments you may have! 

Sonea will begin to wonder about the whole 'ring thing' soon. But I hope you liked the chappie!


End file.
